Yugi moto and Tea's son
by mrprop16
Summary: Yugi and Tea get together and have a kid and its his story


Long ago when the pyramids were still young Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power and from these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world until a brave and powerful Pharoh named Atem locked the magic away imprisoning it within the mellenium items. the puzzle, the necklace, the ring, the scales, the key, the rod, the eye.

This is a Tea x Yugi aftermath

Yugi and Tea were married and had a blessing of a son whom they called Atem after the Pharoh and he was the spitting image of the more confident Yugi except with his mothers eyes and this child was able to communicate with duel monster spirits and one day while he was applying for duel academy was waiting in line when he saw a Kuriboh with wings flying around next to a person with brown hair shaped like a regular kuriboh he wore a red blazer and blue pants and a white shirt the boy that found was Jaden yuki.

Another person in the academy except in the year above so they quickly became great friends along with Syrus, Chumly, Hasslebery and Jesse Anderson.

Together they had many adventures including rescuing Alexis from the guy with the fake millennium puzzle. One day Atem and Jaden were having a practice duel Atem had summoned his own Dark Magician (same artwork as original) and Jaden had summoned Neos and they both had flute of summoning kuriboh face down and Jaden had hero barrier face down and Atem had sakuretsu armor face down.

Atem attacked Neos head on by using the spell card bound wand to increase Dark magician's attack points by 700 and was blocked by hero barrier.

After finishing his battle phase Atem summoned swift gia the fierce knight via his effect and then played pot of greed which he had face down as well and he drew bls and blr so he used his flute of summoning kuriboh to play kuriboh then he ritual summoned black luster soldier and ended his turn.

Jaden drew his card which he played instantly it was clayman which he placed in defence mode then he placed negate attack face down and ended his turn by playing skyscraper 2 hero city.

Atem drew his card which was heavy storm and destroyed Jaden's face down cards and field spell and then he attacked with Dark Magician and black luster soldier causing Jaden to lose life points 8000-1800 and he ended his turn.

Jaden drew a card which was winged kuriboh so he played it in defence mode and then used monster reborn to bring back clayman in defence mode he then played polymerization to fuse burstinatrix Sparkman and avian.

Shining flame wing-man was formed and he attacked Atem's black luster soldier only to be destroyed by sakuretsu armor which he had played after using heavy storm

The next turn Atem attacked with Dark Magician and defeated Jaden.

Jaden and Atem then went to the card shop that had some new cards on special including a new booster pack in.

Jaden and Atem both got a couple and scored some nice cards like the pieces of Exodia the forbidden one and the dark magician girl.

Later that day they found Chumly and Pegasus visiting the school giving out invitations to another duelist kingdom except a lot less mean (i.e no paradox bros and no survival skills required) where the prize was a chance to duel the worlds rank 3rd best duelist in the world Joey Wheeler.

Jaden and Atem were surprised that they got invitations and that many others did as well including Jesse and Bastion.

4 days later on the boat to duelist kingdom Jaden and Atem and Jesse and Bastion met on the boat and were talking when a man that they recognised as an older Ryo Bakura came up to them and since he had introduced himself he did and said that he was in the tournament as well and that he had made a formidable deck to use although it is Bakura regular not the evil spirit he asked the gang how classes were and what sort of things they learned and Bastion instantly started talking and did not shut up so Jaden, Atem and Jesse got up and walked to the outer part of the boat decking where they saw what looked like Mokuba Kaiba except a bit older and taller with shorter hair but was still recognizable due to his trademark clothing just in a bigger size.

They went over and talked to Mokuba and he recognized Atem as they had met when they were younger although Atem had not remembered since a lot of people claimed they knew him and yugi although he did recognize

Mokuba.

when Mokuba showed Atem his deck which was his big brothers old deck that he was using since Seto Kaiba was too busy with Kaibacorp work running the company and the fact he did not want to go to anywhere near where Pegasus lived he let Mokuba go and use his old deck.

When they arrived at duelist kingdom all the duelists were given new duel disks and a promotional card for entering which turned out to be the new double summon card and 2 star chips with a duelling glove and they got their gear on and headed to the palace of Pegasus where a speech was being made about what the rules and regulations are and not to travel alone so people can observe rules being followed and no stealing of cards or provisions.

The 1st duel that the gang did was Jaden vs an older version of Rex Raptor who was using serpent night dragon with dragon nails to try and take on Jaden's flame wingman while skyscraper was out Jaden attacked Rex and destroyed his serpent night dragon making rex lose 3100 lp out of 4000 since it was a tournament and then Rex summoned uraby in defence mode and ended. (note rex raptor had a card out that negates monster effects for 1 turn)

Jaden summoned spark man and used defusion to de-fuse flame wingman and then used double summon to sacrifice avian and burstinatrix to summon elemental hero Neos then spark man attacked uraby and Neos finished off Rex raptors life points and Rex handed Jaden his prize a star chip and then went on his way.

Then the gang went on their way too and found a area that people could not duel in since it was the eating area and they had all sorts of food there it was like the start of term feast at Hogwarts and there were also duelists talking and trading their cards

Some people were watching duels from previous years on their phones and computers including a video of Yugi taking on Marik Ishtar.

Others were watching Bandit Keith vs Joey wheeler some were even watching Jaden's entrance exam duel since someone had recorded it and placed it on as "slacker in red beats professor crowler" the gang decided on healthy choices so they would have long lasting energy so they got each a big bowl of noodles and some fruit and vegetables and some water and coke zero.

After the gang finished eating they counted the star chips they collected and they each had up to 6 star chips each.

Soon after they went up to the castle where someone with 8 star chips that were not earned honestly was and a younger kid was asking Atem for a hand getting his stolen star chips back since he had 2 stolen and he had 1 left and Atem agreed to help since he had his fathers reputation of helping people to uphold.

The thieves name turned out to be Keith .Jr since his dad was Bandit Keith and the duel was on they prepared their duel disks and Keith junior went 1st and summoned koumori dragon in attack mode and played a field spell called Yami to make it look like he was in the shadow realm. Atem used polymerization to fuse his Dark Magician and Buster Blader to form Dark Paladin then he summoned gagaga magician and destroyed Koumori dragon with his gagaga magician with 1700 atk points to the dragons 1500 then he attacked Keith Junior with dark paladin with 3600 damage.

(outside tournement rules since isn't officially in it he was disqualified for cheating)

Keith drew his card which was the mirror force trap card so he put it face down and then played cost down by discarding block attack and he played millennium shield in defence mode.

Sensing a trap Atem sacrificed gagaga magician for Dark Magician Girl and used sages stone to summon Dark Magician then he sacrificed them both to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic which he then attacked millennium shield with his sorcerer and Keith did not know the Sorcerers effect so he tried to use his trap only to be thwarted by the effect and defeated by dark paladin.

After a few duels it was time to enter the castle of Pegasus and the gang did enter and inside they found 2 more people Mai Valentine and Weevil Underwood the announcer came in and declared the first match Atem vs Weevil and Weevil went first so he summoned cacoon of evolution in face up defence mode and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and played polymerization to fuse Gaia the fierce knight and curse of dragon to form Gaia the dragon champion and he played the spell card fissure to destroy the cacoon of evolution then Atem played 2 axe of despair's on gaia the dragon champion then he attacked for 4600 damage winning the match.

Next was Jesse Anderson vs Mai Valentine

Mai went first and played elegant egotist to play harpie lady sisters and she ended her turn.

Jesse played crystal beast topaz tiger then used double summon to play what appeared to be a green gem with a tortoise or turtle inside then he played a spell card that allows him to summon another crystal beast to the party so he special summoned Pegasus he then attacked mai with topaz tiger defeating harpy lady sisters and reducing her life points by 50 then he attacked with Pegasus which was an extra 1800 damage to her life points. 4000lp-1850lp=2150lp.

The next turn mai summoned harpie's brother in defence mode and used double summon to summon harpie lady sisters in attack mode then she used block attack to switch it to defence.

Jesse drew his card and summoned crystal beast amber mammoth in attack mode then he played double spell by discarding the amethyst cat to use double summon ruby carbuncle to the field and assembled 6 crystal beasts on the field the one he brought back (due to effect was in the spell and trap zone)

Mai drew card destruction which she used but wound up sending the 7th crystal beast to the spell and rap card zone due to its effect and landed Jesse the card he needs and she ended her turn by playing harpies pet dragon in defence mode.

Jessie drew his new card and then he summoned Rainbow Dragon and then he used mind control to change his opponents monsters battle position to attack mode then Jesse attacked winning the duel.

After a tedious semi final it was down to Jaden and Atem again so they got the rest of the day to rest so they could duel the next day and could stay in the castle tonight compliments of Pegasus and Industrial illusions.

The next morning Jaden and Atem were getting ready to duel and the announcer used an intercom to call them down to the duel room where they had the finals and it was on Jaden and Atem began by Jaden drawing his card and summoning elemental hero spark man in attack mode and playing hero barrier face down.

Atem drew his card and he used mystical space typhoon and fissure to clear Jaden's field then he used polymerization to fuse his Gaia the fierce knight and curse of dragon then he used de-fusion and attacked Jaden directly and won the match.

After the match Atem got introduced to Joey wheeler who was the person he got to duel. Since Atem and Joey knew who the other was they said hello and shook hands and Joey told Atem that he enjoyed watching the previous match.

The duel began just after Atem reassured his duel spirit friend Mahad that it would be a great match and not to worry after the talk Joey went first by summoning gearfried the iron knight and played double summon to play rocket warrior then he set 2 cards face down.

Atem drew his card and summoned gagaga magician and used bound wand to increase his attack points then he used double summon to play breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and used heavy storm to get rid of Joey's face down cards which turned out to be skull dice and graceful dice then he set 2 cards face down.

Atem attacked gearfried with gagaga magician and attacked rocket warrior with breaker causing Joey to take some damage (4000- 3700).

Joey drew his card and used ancient rules to summon red-eyes black dragon and it fell right into bottomless trap hole which Atem had face down. Joey then used monster reborn to bring back his red-eyes and then he sacrificed it for jinzo he then ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and sacrificed breaker to summon dark magician girl then he used sage's stone to summon dark magician from the deck and he then sacrificed both to summon the sorcerer of dark magic and he used monster reborn to bring back dark magician girl in attack mode and used foolish burial to send another dark magician to the grave so that dark magician girl got a 600 point power up and he attacked jinzo with dark magician girl causing Joey's life points to go down (3700-3500) then he used gagaga magician to attack and Joey lost more life points (3500-2000) Atem then used sorcerer of dark magic to finish Joey but was thwarted that turn due to Joey having secretly added a kuriboh to his deck and using it's effect to stop the last bit of damage.

Joey drew his card and used dark hole only to be thwarted by the face down card that Atem had called magic jammer and Atem discarded a card to activate it.

Joey then activated the poison of the old man to gain 1200 life points (3200) he then played monster reborn to bring back his kuriboh then he used a trick he learned from Yugi and used mutiply to make his field full of 5 kuriboh's in defence mode he then ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and used a polymerization to fuse an elemental hero neos with gaia the fierce knight to make Neos knight. the then activated fissure to get rid of 1 kuriboh then he attacked 2 Kuriboh's with Neos knight due to effect and he then used gagaga magician and dark magician girl to destroy 2 more he then attacked Joey directly with the sorcerer of dark magic winning him the match and the tournament.

After the match Pegasus came up to Atem with a trophy a brief case and a few special booster packs and a promotional finalist card called black luster soldier envoy the beginning.

Atem graciously accepted and then Pegasus and Joey congratulated him and asked him to give their regards to his parents for raising such a superb duelist.

Atem contacted his Parents using his mobile phone and told them that he won the 2nd duelist kingdom competition and that some old friends send their regards.

On the way back from Duelist kingdom Atem was greeted from everyone that was a participant in the tournament and they also congratulated him and they asked him what was in the brief case.

Since Atem did not know since he had not opened it yet he decided that if they gathered around at a large round table and he opened it and it was filled with some of the rarest cards in duel monsters including a re-print of blue-eyes white dragon making the card 4 of a kind again and a complete exodia set and several other very rare cards.

Out of respect the other duelists decided to not touch them and Atem closed the brief case that had his name on it.

Some of the duelists let Atem know that the duel between him and Joey was on the news and Internet so they watched the match on the news and all the duelists were impressed that Atem won and that he assembled a powerful deck.

After everyone congratulated Atem he and the gang went to their room and closed locked the door so nobody could try to steal his prizes.

When they got back to duel academy it was summer holiday time so they got to go home if they wanted to and were welcome back before holidays were done in-case they had friends that were alone or other reasons,

Atem went to his home in a limo that Mokuba offered him a lift in.

When Atem got home he opened the Door with his keys and his father and Mother were there to greet him and talk to him about how he was and what sort of adventures he had in duelist kingdom and duel academy.

After a lengthy conversation and dinner Atem went to bed and when he woke up he found that his father was up as well and that Tea had gone down to work as a professional ballet dance instructor.

After Yugi and Atem finished breakfast they decided to have a duel

Yugi went first by summoning kuriboh then using multiply and using double summon to summon obelisk the tormentor he then played a card face down and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and used mystical space typhoon to destroy the face down yugi played he then used fusion gate to fusion summon dark paladin and then he used foolish burial to send curse of dragon to the graveyard and then activated axe of despair so his dark paladin had 4400 attack points and he attacked obelisk and lowered Yugi's life points by 400 (3600) he then ended his turn.

Yugi drew his card and summoned spirit reaper in defence mode and 1 card face down. Atem drew his card and then used the spell card monster reborn to bring back curse of dragon he then attacked the remaining kuriboh tokens and ended his turn.

Yugi drew his card then activated ultimate offering then he summoned feral imp in defence mode and then he summoned by ultimate offerings effect the dark magician by spending 500 life points (3600-3100) and used the magical hats to conceal him.

Atem drew his card and played fissure to destroy the spirit reaper and he attacked the feral im with curse of dragon and he attacked the middle right hat that had the dark magician inside it (3100-1200) and he ended his turn.

Yugi drew his card and summoned marshmallon in defence mode face down then he played 1 card face down and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and summoned a neo-spacien grand mole and attacked yugi"s face down monster with it and they went back to their hands and Atem attacked with dark paladin and defeating his own father (1200-0) after their duel Yugi and Atem went to the boat that would take Atem back to duel academy since he decided to go back and stay with his friends.

Just as Atem was about to hop on the boat his father got on with him and said he had something in mind that could be fun for them and he let Tea know where he was and what he was up to so she did not worry and they were off to duel academy island and on the way Atem met Bastion Misawa the ra yellow student and talked to him and introduced his father to him and the rest of the trip was rather interesting since Yugi and Bastion and Atem were talking about what their favorite cards are and why Yugi said Dark magician because of the friendship between the card and him and his past incarnation. Bastion said water dragon due to summoning it being helpful in his learning alchemy with professor banner. Atem said his favorite was the dark paladin since it had never let him down and it was an interesting combination for a fusion.

When they got to duel academy island Yugi, Bastion and Atem went to the slifer red dorm where Jaden, Syrus, chumly, jesse, hassleberry, chazz, alexis and Aster were talking about what they all wanted to do while they were at duel academy for the holidays then they saw Bastion and Atem and Yugi then they all stared talking and Yugi told them that he would be staying with them for the holidays and that he had special permisson since he and the owner of duel academy were old "friends" Yugi said that it is 3 guesses who owns it? Aster and Jaden tied trying to answer first so they let them say their guesses and they guessed aster guessed Pegasus and Jaden guessed Kaiba and Jaden got it correct.

They all started to talk about what sort of deck they use and where they were from Chazz said he was from the rich family called princeston in tokyo. Jaden said he was from the middle-class Yuki family in new York.

Bastion said he was from the upper-class Misawa family from England. Jesse said he was from the upper-class Anderson family in Texas. Alexis said she was from the upper-class family of Rhodes from Brooklyn. Haslleberry said he was from the middle class Hassleberry family from Indiana. Chumly said he was from the upper-class family of Huffington from New York. Aster said he was from the upper-class family of Pheonix in Hollywood.

Atem said he was from the upper-class family of Muto from Tokyo.

Yugi said the same as Atem.

After getting to know each of Atem's friends Yugi asked them if they were all in the 2nd duelist kingdom competition with Atem they all said yes and they all managed to get decent ranking in the competition.

At the dining room of the slifer red dorm Yugi met professor Banner head of Slifer red dorm and they talked about some interesting things like how Jaden and Atem and company were doing in school and what sort of strange things were happening constantly.

After the dinner was all eaten the gang and Yugi went to the chancellors office where they found shepard and crowler talking about why they even had a slifer red dorm at duel academy. Shepard put it clear to crowler that even duelists that did well on 1 part of their entrance exam but not the other should be allowed to enrol due to the fact that duel academy is a place of learning about duelling both ways with practical and written knowledge.

After Shepard and crowler noticed they were not alone they quickly turned and greeted the kids and Yugi and asked to what do they owe the pleasure.

Yugi and Atem said that they wanted to know if there had been any odd things happening that they should check out.

Shepard said that the sacred beast card raviel was reported stolen from the resting place and it was up to Jaden, Atem and Yugi and Jesse to find the culprit. Atem and Yugi let the rest of the gang know what happened since Jaden went ahead to look where it was last seen. The resto of the gang decided to travel in pairs to help find the culprit and Atem went off with Alexis and Yugi with Syrus and Aster with Chumly and Chazz with Hassleberry and Bastion with Jesse.

After searching for about 15 mins Atem and Alexis found someone dressed like a thief a man with a hood with a shortsleeved black shirt and some pants that Atem noticed had very dark brown hair and he was wearing an academy issue duel disk so he must be a student.

Atem stopped him and challenged him to a duel by saying "Atticus I challenge you to a duel" Alexis was shocked that Atem could tell her brother was under the hood and Atticus replied "if you think you can handle nightshroud"

Atem simply said "not this again"

The duel was on and Atticus started by summoning red-eyes in attack mode and sacrificing it for red-eyes darkness metal dragon and uing its effect to summon the red-eyes b. dragon he then ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and used polymerization to play dark paladin and he then used axe of despair to increase his attack points (5400 attack points in total) he then attacked the red eyes darkness metal and destroyed it reducing Atticus's life points to less than half (4000-1400) and played 1 card face down and ended his turn.

Atticus drew his card and used fusion gate to fuse 5 different dragons together making 5 headed dragon (atk5000/def5000) which was his undoing since it landed in a bottomless trap hole which cleared the field for an attack so atticus played 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card heavy storm and used it and he then attacked Atticus's life points directly winning the match.

Since Atticus was the one that stole Raviel he gave it to Atem and then fell unconscious so Atem and Yugi took him to the school nurse and gave Raviel to shepard so he could put it somewhere safe after showing Yugi the card's surprising similarities to Obelisk the tormentor.

After the holidays were done Yugi went home to Tea after saying goodbye to the gang of young duelists.

2 weeks later.

Atem was the most famous kid on campus and it was attracting some bad people because a man named Sartorius wanted to recruit him and Jaden to his cause but Jaden and Atem fought against him when it came down to the final battle a handicap duel started 2 against 1 and each participant having 4000 life points each.

Jaden went first and summoned neo spacien air hummingbird in defence mode and using his effect to gain extra life points (400+2500=6500) and he played double summon to play his sparkman in attack mode and he played 1 face down.

Sartorius summoned arcane force 0 the fool in defence mode and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and played fissure to get rid of Sartorius's monster then he used polymerization to fusion summon dark paladin then he used de-fusion to special summon dark magician and buster blader he then attacked Sartorius directly with buster blader and dark magician (4000-0).

Atem did not even need a second turn to win and he and Jaden celebrated their victory over Sartorius even though Jaden did not do much of the work.

Later on they talked to their monster spirit pals since Atem and Jaden wanted to get to know their team better Jaden talked to winged Kuriboh and the neo-spaciens and Atem talked to Dark magician and Dark magician girl and the Dark paladin about what their real names were and what they do when they are in the spirit world.

Later on the gang got some reports of a group of cards being stolen and Jaden and Atem decided to go looking for the thief and they found that someone in a mask was attacking the kaibacorp company tower so they got running then they ran into Yugi and Tea and Joey who were catching up while driving Joey's new car and they asked if they could get a lift to kaibacorp tower and Joey put the pedal to the metal and went inside kaibacorp and saw Seto kaiba Dueling a man in a mask that had just summoned a card called Malefic truth dragon and destroyed Kaiba's blue eyes ultimate dragon and defeated kaiba.

Atem decided it was time to duel and the masked man was thinking the same so they prepared their duel disks and the man in the mask took off his mask to reveal Paradox the man from the destroyed future.

Paradox drew his card and played malefic world and sent red-eyes black dragon from his deck to the grave to summon the malefic version and played 1 card face down and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card and played mystical space typhoon to destroy the face down card Paradox played and he used polymerization to fusion summon the dark paladin then used monster reborn to bring back buster blader and he attacked the red-eyes with buster blade (4000-2800)

And he then used dark paladin to attack Paradox directly (2800-0).

After the defeat of Paradox Atem gave identified and returned the stolen cards to their owners and was then thanked by everyone for getting their cards back even a man with black and yellow spiky hair and a red futuristic motorbike called Yusei said thanks for his stardust dragon card back and he rode off back to the future.

After returning to Duel academy again Atem and the gang found Pegasus and Seto Kaiba waiting for them and they all received special thanks and a dorm promotion all to obelisk blue although the gang declined since they were happy with their current dorm Slifer red and instead of dorm promotion they asked if they could get the dorm re-built to be better for everyone and Kaiba said that he would agree to do that if Atem could beat him in a duel so they prepared their duel disks and Kaiba went first by drawing his card and summoning the blue-eyes ultimate dragon via polymerization and playing one card face down.

Atem drew his card and used mystical space typhoon to get rid of Kaiba's face down he then used fissure to remove blue eyes ultimate from the field and he used his own polymerization to summon dark paladin and he attacked Kaiba directly.

(4000-0) after their brief match Kaiba kept to his word and agreed to re-build the Slifer red dorm.

4 weeks later.

The dorm was completely finished and painted so they were able to sleep in there again and the new and improved dorm had some power points to plug in the tech and there was a plasma tv in all the dorm rooms and a desktop computer on the newly installed desks since the rooms were bigger than the old ones and the beds were new too as well as a small couch and t.v remote in all the rooms and Slifer red had their own arena for their duels in the other side of the dorm to the eating hall and dorm rooms.

After a few weeks it was exam time and had been put in charge of the proctors and decided to try duelling Atem so he got Atem to take his duel exam with him and Crowler set up a possible situation in a duel for Atem to defeat which was ancient gear golem in attack mode and millennium shield in defence and no cards face down and Crowler having 1900 life points and Atem only having 100

Atem drew his card and used stop defence to switch millennium shield to attack mode he then summoned breaker the magical warrior and used bound wand to increase his attack points by his level(1600+lvlx100=2000) and he attacked millennium shield and passed the practical exam.

Later in the written test the questions were

Q.1 what do you do if you have more life points than your opponent?

a. You brag about how your gonna win.

b. Keep your guard up incase of a comeback strategy.

c. respect your opponent and keep your guard up.

Atem answered q.1 with c

Q.2 what is the effect of polymerization.

a. destroy all monsters on the field.

b. combine 2 or more monsters to make a monster stronger.

c. give you an option between gaining 1200 life points or dealing 800 damage to the opponent.

Atem answered q.2with b

After finishing all the questions Atem and the gang went and handed in their exams and went off to the card shack only to see a women having trouble with her car so they helped her push it up the hill and they learned her name was Dorothy the owner of the card shack and she showed them where it was and she gave them some special booster packs on the house for helping her and they graciously accepted and they bought some rare cards from the shipment that recently came in.

Atem went looking for Jaden and found him duelling Chazz who seemed to have a deck filled with rare and powerful cards and chazz what seemed to be the upper hand because Jaden had only winged kuriboh and 1 face down out against the vwxyz-dragon catapault cannon and chazz attacked only to fall into a clever trick from winged kuriboh and trancendant wings upgrading winged kuriboh to winged kuriboh lvl 10 and his effect activated desfeating Chazz.

After the match Atem and the gang congratulated Jaden on his brilliant come back win and they went to the cafeteria where Dorathy also seemed to be the lunch lady and they all got a surprise sandwhich which all turned out to be either golden eggwich or a pork sandwhich or a salad sandwhich.

After lunch they headed to the assembly hall where they were introducing a new instructor professor viper who had a bad aura about him and they were right because not even a week after he arrived he started doing really evil things like draining life force through some wrist bands that he made so Jaden and Atem went to stop him and they found someone they had not seen in a long time they found he duel spirit Yubel and viper it was on Atem vs viper

Viper drew his card and summoned alligators sword and ended his turn and Atem drew his card and used fissure to destroy alligators sword and he fusion summoned Gaia the dragon champion and played 1 card face down and effect summoned swift Gaia the fierce knight and attacked viper directly defeating him.

As Atem turned around he had sensed something about Jaden's aura changing and he had bonded with Yubel but had managed to keep his dark side in check and Yubel decided to be Jaden's new spirit friend just like old times except without the hurting people thing.

When Jaden and Atem and the gang graduated from duel academy they all went to work at industrial illusions and all got jobs as card design testers and card designers and making sure people were all happy with the quality of the companies products and even working directly for Pegasus helping to spread acts of friendship towards rival companies and talking about mergers with some including Kaibacorp and the Kame game shop which Solomen was still in charge of and Aster went back to the pro circuit and so did Zane and Atem got offered the chance and accepted.

After a while everyone in the gang got a girlfriend except Alexis who got a boy friend and Jaden decided his girlfriend blair was the one since they were both overage and they loved each other a lot.

Atem and Alexis were together and they were happy to be and after a few years everyone was married to their partner including Syrus since he married a girl who was just like him except as beautiful to him as dark magician girl.

When they were all married for a few years they all got together and Jaden and Blair had some exciting news Jaden finally figured out what marriage meant and that he fell unconscious this made everyone laugh including a new addition to the family that Hassleberry had whom he called Terodactyl Hassleberry.

After the get together they decided to get together more often and they all went to their favourite game shop owned by none other than Solomen Muto Atem's great grandfather and good friend of many people so they went and looked at the card collection and saw there were some great ones including a time wizard, swamp and lava battleguard (classic joey wheeler used cards), negate attack, fusion gate, the dark blade series, the noble knight series, the grave keeper series and the red-eyes series.

They all purchased some cards Atem got time wizard and hidden village of the spell casters and they went home and lived their lives happily since theres was no longer any evil duelists for several years.

Until it. (if you want a sequel please message I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction which was originally intended as a one-shot I am open to new ideas this is my first real yugioh fanfiction)


End file.
